The new cultivar was discovered as a chance, whole plant mutation in a commercial nursery in Chonburi, Thailand. The inventor, Kanchana Khemakongkanond, a citizen of Thailand, discovered the new variety as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation among several hundred plants of the unpatented commercial variety, Dracaena reflexa ‘Song of Jamaica’. The new variety was discovered in August 2004 by the inventor.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SUPHA06’ by vegetative cuttings was performed at a commercial nursery in Chonburi, Thailand in April 2005. Since that time, many generations have been reproduced, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type through successive generations.